The Notebook
by Kirah Ruth
Summary: A collection of unrelated, short, fluffy AkuRoku drabbles.
1. Homework

A/N: . . . So this is what happens when I get bored.

This is basically going to be a collection of things I've written while excruciatingly bored, mostly during school in my notebooks (one of which is blue and one of which is green. I don't miss the irony). About half were written in science/math class (which I have at 8-9 in the morning, hence the relatively low quality of the writing), and I shudder to think of the day (and it _will_ come, I'm sure of it) when my math teacher asks to read what I'm writing.

After I get over the humiliation, though, it'll be a great story. But anyways.

So, some warnings/information before I get to... whatever I decide to post; most stuff here will be slash (shounen-ai, guyxguy, whatever you want to call it, you get the idea), namely AkuRoku (with possible AkuDemy in places) and Sora/Riku (sorry Kayda). Ratings may vary, but I highly doubt I'll venture above a 'T'. Mostly, just sickeningly sweet fluff. AU, sickeningly sweet fluff. (Cause writing them with hearts is so much more fun!)

Oh, and I don't own any of the characters. Most of the ideas aren't particularly original, either, but I didn't steal them directly.

With that ridiculously long author's note out of the way, onward!

* * *

Axel was pretty sure that this was as good as life got.

Roxas was leaning against his chest, head tucked under his chin, a small smile on his face (Axel couldn't see it, but he could always tell when Roxas was smiling; the boy's entire demeanor changed). Technically, they were doing homework, but Axel's had been long since abandoned in favor of Roxas, and Roxas's effort was superficial at best. His textbook lay forgotten on his stretched out legs, neglected in favor of leaning into the hand that was running through his hair.

Axel's hand tangled itself in Roxas's hair, tilting the younger boy's head back and pulling his attention fully from his homework. Roxas met Axel's eyes with a glare that held more affection than anger, which kind of ruined the effect. Axel's thoughts scattered to the wind for a moment, as was usual whenever he fully met Roxas's eyes. They were an _incredible_ shade of blue. It wasn't fair that anyone could have eyes that captivating.

Axel gathered his thoughts again and leaned over, catching Roxas's lips in a strange upside-down kiss. Their position was a little awkward, and slightly uncomfortable, but they lingered there for a moment anyways, savoring the contact. Axel pulled away with a soft sigh that brushed over Roxas's face, and he leaned back, wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist, and closed his eyes. He didn't even notice the tiny, contented smile on his face – but Roxas did, out of the corner of his eye as he looked fuzzily back down at his notebook.

Roxas was tempted to comment on how incredibly affectionate, almost sappy, Axel was being, but he stopped himself. It would only make Axel pull away, and really . . . his thought train became a little fuzzy as Axel ran his fingertips over the skin exposed by the hem of his shirt. Really, this wasn't that bad. He wasn't exactly a 'cuddly' person, and he certainly wasn't used to being the one being cuddled. In fact, if Axel had been anyone else, he would have put a stop to this a long time ago.

But it _was_ Axel, and strange and unlikely as it seemed, he loved the redhead.

'_This relationship is turning me into such a _girl.'

The thought wasn't enough to make him pull away.

Roxas tilted his head back again, looking at Axel's relaxed features, memorizing the way such a tiny smile could change the entire look of his face. He brushed his lips against Axel's jaw, and Axel shivered in response; Roxas could feel every tiny ripple of movement through the places where his back was pressed against Axel's chest.

He went back to his homework – or attempted to – while Axel just lay there, completely relaxed. After a few minutes, Axel's hand stopped tracing their random patterns on Roxas's waist and lay still, his breath slowing a little. Roxas stilled the movement of his pencil for a second, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the now-sleeping Axel. He smiled in a soft, adoring way.

'_You are _such_ a _girl,' a voice in his head which sounded suspiciously like Axel declared. Brightly, he told the voice to shove off and went back to his homework, simply content to lay there in Axel's arms.

* * *

Axel woke long enough to find Roxas asleep in his arms, textbook still open on the sheets. Roxas's face was turned and buried in his chest, and he could feel each breath the blond took.

'_I love him_,' Axel thought. The thought came so easily, so naturally, that Axel's half-asleep mind didn't even think to question this development. It was just a fact. He loved Roxas.

Gently, he shifted their position so that they were both laying side-by-side on Roxas's bed (the covers a shade of blue nearly matching the boy's eyes, giving Axel the vague impression that they were sleeping on the ocean). The textbook feel off of the bed with a muffled thump, which Axel ignored as he drifted back to sleep.

Roxas smiled.

* * *

A/N: . . . I think I established in the first author's note that these wouldn't be very _good_ drabbles, but you didn't believe me, now did you? Nooo. Of course not.

I don't feel like typing any more, but I'll look around my computer to see if anything else I've written is begging to be posted.

Reviews make my day!


	2. Jealousy

A/N: No ridiculously long note this time! They're a little more in character here, anyways.  
Oh, and they still don't belong to me.

* * *

Roxas blinked, trying to catch up with what had just happened. "Axel!" He exclaimed, watching the redhead walk away, each step so powerful he was almost stomping. "_Axel!"_ Roxas tried again, chasing after the boy. Axel ignored him, speeding up his pace a little bit, but Roxas was faster. He grabbed Axel's arm.

"Axel, what is _wrong_?" Roxas snapped. Axel stiffened and tried to pull his arm out of Roxas's grasp.

"I don't know," he growled, "Maybe you should go ask _Sora_."

Roxas stared at Axel, who had gone still. "Axel..." he said, hesitant, as an idea wormed its way into his brain. He had the sudden urge to laugh and squashed it down. "Axel... are you _jealous_?"

"No," the redhead said vehemently. He looked pointedly away from Roxas.

Roxas felt himself smirk. He couldn't help it. "You're jealous... of _Sora?_" He was definitely going to laugh.

"I said I wasn't jealous!" Axel snapped, still not looking at Roxas. Axel's fists clenched. Roxas relaxed a little, a tiny, amused grin still on his face as he figured out exactly what was going on.

"Axel," Roxas said patiently, the hand that had been holding the redhead back slipping down to clasp his hand, "you're being ridiculous." Axel's hand tightened, and Roxas realized that that sounded terrible. He had never been any good at this, but he hastily tried to amend it. "I mean... there's _nothing_ to be jealous of. Sora's like... my brother. My little brother, who I sometimes want to look after and sometimes just want to stick in a box at the side of the road." Axel was still tense, so Roxas stumbled onward, not putting a whole lot of thought into what he said. "I don't love him, Axel. I- " Roxas broke off for a split second, "I love _you_, and only you, and you will_ never_ have _anything_ to be jealous of, because you are the only person I would ever say anything this sappy for." He smiled a little at the end, but it faded when Axel still didn't move.

"Axe - " Roxas broke off as he was tugged forward, stumbling a couple of steps before a hand caught his chin and tilted it up.

"I better be," Axel murmured, and kissed him.

Roxas's smile widened, breaking away long enough to whisper, "You are," before Axel had a hand tangled in his hair and another holding him close and if Roxas had anything else to say, he promptly forgot it.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found them walking down Roxas's street, Axel's arm swung around Roxas's shoulders and Roxas blushing faintly, a remnant of the humiliation he'd experienced a few minutes ago (the kiss in front of the school had very nearly dissolved into an all-out make out session, only to be interrupted by an extremely flustered English teacher who informed them that they would both be suspended if they didn't take that somewhere private _right then_. Roxas had been mortified; Axel had been unfazed, giving the teacher a smirk that practically screamed 'you know you wish you were me.')

"Um," Roxas said hesitantly, "I know you're not happy about this, but I _am_ still going to Sora's tournament on Saturday. I said I would."

Axel sighed in a long-suffering sort of way. "Fine," he grumbled, "but you're going to have to make up for it." The lecherous smirk on his face, nearly a leer, made it perfectly clear what he was thinking.

Roxas rolled his eyes as the reached the door to his house, pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door.He pushed the door open to reveal and empty and silent house, and Roxas wasn't even startled when an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back to Axel, who leaned over a little and rested his chin on Roxas's shoulder.

"You could start making up for it _right now_, actually," Axel muttered in his ear. Roxas pulled away, rolling his eyes again.

"_Later_, Axel. Like when we're not still standing on my front porch."

Axel smiled at the hidden promise in those words.

* * *

A/N: Yes, a rather abrupt ending, I know. Sorry. Is anyone actually reading this?


	3. Lips of an Angel

A/N: So no reviews yet, but I'm getting quite a few hits, so I'm just going to... keep posting. Not really doing this for the reviews, anyways.

I'm probably going to lose a couple people with this, though. One of my favorite things I've written, but it's AkuDemy and AkuRoku... at the same time. And Demyx/Xigbar. So. Yeah. Sorry.

Also, is the first chapter _really_ that bad? I have 80 hits on the first chapter and 20 on the second, so obviously I'm scaring people off here. DON'T LEAVE ME! -Cries-

...Right. All characters and the song lyrics are still not mine, by the way. I'll shut up now.

* * *

I almost jumped out of my skin when the strained silence in the room was broken by a cheerful string of music from his cell phone, accompanied by vicious vibrations, just incase I was deaf. I scrambled to pull the phone out of my pocket and looked at the ID. For a second, my breath caught.

_Crap. What the hell?_

I looked at Roxas, across the room, opening my mouth to say "I have to take this" and changing my mind when I saw that Roxas hadn't even seemed to glance up from his trig homework. Deciding that being defensive about a phone call - albeit a phone call at a little past midnight - would be more suspicious than I cared for, I simply got up and stepped into the hall, closing the door behind me. I flipped the phone open.

"What?" I said, my voice barely above a whisper. I meant to sound angry, but I didn't think I quite managed it.

"Axel..." Demyx murmured. My breath caught. My first thought was that I loved it when Demyx said my name - something about the musician's voice just made everything sound melodic. My second was that something was very wrong, because Demyx sounded like he was nearly in tears, and he _never_ cried. He wasn't a headstrong asshole like I tended to be, but he was no wuss.

"What the hell, Demyx?" I murmured, mildly irritated at my voice for not managing to convey anything but a mild worry. Roxas was bound to ask who was on the phone, after all, and I'd have to come up with a better answer than 'my ex-boyfriend, who I've come within ten second of having an affair with at least a dozen times.' I couldn't quite manage it, though.

"Ax... I'm sorry, this is probably unexpected, I just... I wanted to hear your voice," Demyx said, his voice a little steadier. "Is... is Roxas there?" Roxas's name was said with just a little bitterness in it.

"Yes, he is. I went out in the hall, actually," I replied. "What's wrong, Dem?"

Demyx took a deep breath. "It's not... it's not really anything. Xigbar was in... one of his moods, and we ended up getting into a fight. I - " he broke off, then continued, "I miss you, you know." I somehow thought that wasn't what he meant to say. I let it go.

"I miss you too," I replied. It was true, I missed him so badly that it occasionally made me wonder what the hell I was doing, but it felt odd to say something so affectionate with my boyfriend - my _Roxas_ - in the next room. It felt like I was cheating, something I had sworn to myself I would never do.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," he continued. "I dreamt about you last night, you know."

My eyes squeezed shut. "I've..." I trailed off. I'd dreamt about him too, both platonically, as the brother-figure he'd been to me for years, and... not so platonically. But I couldn't say that. "What'd you and Xigbar fight about? Does he know you're calling me?"

Demyx gave a sarcastic snort of laughter, a sure sign he was in a lot worse state than he let on. Demyx was almost never sarcastic. "It wasn't _important_, really. Stupid stuff. He mentioned you-" Demyx broke off abruptly. "And... no. He doesn't know I'm calling you. He's not even here, actually, I'm back at my apartment."

Yes, something was most definitely worse than Demyx was letting on. I'd hardly even been aware Demyx still _had_ his own apartment; from what I'd heard, he practically lived with Xigbar 24/7.

"Listen, Dem... I hate to, but Roxas is going to start wondering who I'm talking to," I said softly.

Demyx sighed, then murmured, "I know." He paused, and I almost hung up. "Listen, Ax," he said. Again with how I loved how he said my name. It nearly sent shivers up my spine, I hadn't heard it in so long. "I have a three-day weekend off work this week... could I come down one of those days? If you're not busy... just... for coffee or something. It's be just like-" He broke off again. I knew the rest of the statement, though. _Just like old times_. But we both knew the implications behind that statement. "It'll be fun," he corrected lamely.

I shouldn't. I really shouldn't. There'd be hell to pay if Roxas found out, let alone Xigbar. I shuddered at the thought of _Xigbar_; Dem had never been good at standing up for himself, and his boyfriend was not exactly the adoring, nurturing type. I was still under the opinion that he didn't deserve someone like Demyx, but...

"Yeah," I found my mouth saying of its own accord. "Call me before you come down. At a slightly more godly hour, please," I added dryly.

Demyx laughed. "Please. You aren't going to bed for another three hours at least."

I smiled. "Guilty as charged." There was a pause, not quite so awkward as reluctant. "Goodnight, Dem," I said finally.

"Night, Axel. Thank you," Demyx said softly. The line clicked, and I flipped my phone shut. I stood out in the hallway for a second, not quite sure I could look Roxas in the eye right now. I had to, though; it'd raise too many questions if I just left.

I opened the door again, and this time Roxas was paying attention. Too much of it. "Who was that?" he said, his voice just a shade on the side of accusing.

"No one, an old friend," I said, plopping back down and picking up the novel we were reading in Historic Literature. I managed to pass it off casually, and Roxas looked down again after a minute.

Nothing had happened. Really, nothing was _going_ to happen. I had no intention of cheating on Roxas. I loved the boy, truly I did.

But if things had been different... if Roxas wasn't in the picture... I'd have seized the chance to be with Demyx again. I knew it, and it made me a little sick to my stomach.

_I'm a dick_.

* * *

_My girl's in the next room  
__Sometimes I wish she was you  
__I guess we never really moved on...  
__It's really good to hear your voice saying my name,  
__It sounds so sweet  
__Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words  
__It makes me weak  
__And I never want to say goodbye  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel..._

* * *

A/N: ...Hate me yet?

I haven't run out of pointless fluffy stuff yet, and more stories are yet to come. This is basically the only majorly angsty thing I've written.

If you're actually reading this, could you review? I'm not doing this for the reviews, but I'm mildly curious what people other than my friends think of my writing.


	4. Stars

Disclaimer: They. Are not. Mine. Must I go through this _every_ chapter?

* * *

Riku leaned back on the sand, Sora's head resting on his stomach. He toyed with the brown spikes, his hands catching on the tangles. They sat there, together, in comfortable silence, and watched the stars fade to life.

"The stars are so pretty," Sora murmured. His voice was so soft, it almost couldn't be heard above the sound of the tide.

Riku shrugged as best as he could while laying down. "It's odd to think that we've _been_ to some of them," he pointed out. "That those are actually other worlds, with other people on them."

Sora was silent for a moment. "Yeah," he said finally. "But sometimes..." he paused, considering what to say. Riku waited. "Sometimes it's nice to just look up and watch the stars. Not worlds. Just stars."

Riku hummed his agreement, running his hand smoothly through Sora's hair. His breathing was steady, his heart at peace as it hadn't been in years.

He was finally free from darkness, free from Diz, free from Kingdom Hearts.

He finally had Sora back.

He was finally home.

* * *

A/N: So. Yeah. A really short Sora/Riku thing, just to break up the monotony. I swear, more AkuRoku is coming. Eventually. (Stupid Kayla got me writing other pairings, mostly crack yuri ones because those are amusing.) To the couple people who've added me to their alerts/favorites - thank you! Even though you didn't review. Whatever; I don't do this for the reviews, really, anyways.

Also, yay for me getting to the _fourth chapter_ of a story for the first time... ever. Even if this doesn't quite count as an actual 'story.'


	5. I'll Be Waiting

Disclaimer: It's disclaimed. Leave me alone.

* * *

_The first thing the struck him was the emptiness – the need to _feel_, and the all-consuming knowledge that he couldn't_.

_And then there was the rain. Always raining, always dark._

_And _him_. Red and green and black, hushed words and harsh hands, the sensation of feeling something_, anything_, even pain._

_Before he could understand it, the scene – feeling? – was gone, replaced by sunsets from the top of a tower and green eyes that cried (for _him_) even when logic said they couldn't._

_Different again. Dark portals and a desperate, frantic voice, "You can't turn on the organization!"_

_The knowledge that he should feel guilty, maybe even sad, but the emptiness was everywhere and all he could manage was a vague, unfocused regret._

_"Axel…"_

"Roxas?" His eyes snapped open. Sora was at the door to his room, looking in at him, worried. "I heard you yell, are you okay?"

_"We'll meet again, in the next life_."

"I," Roxas choked on the words. His throat was tight and Sora's silhouette swam with the tears in his eyes. He wiped at them, embarrassed and grateful for the dark. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

_"Yeah_."

"Alright," Sora said doubtfully. Roxas heard his door close and fell back against the pillows, that consuming emptiness of his dream still lingering. He closed his eyes.

_"I'll be waiting_._"_

* * *

A/N: So this is actually part of a larger story that may or may not ever be posted here, depending on whether I ever get over my hatred of the first chapter and get an idea for the second one. It's very short, I know. I'm working on typing up one of my stories that is about 3000 words long and ridiculously fluffy (Kayda, if you're wondering, it's the one I wrote in the notebook you gave me that was about 10 pages long) so don't worry, I'll provide your fluff fix. Eventually.

Might also post a story I'm working on that is yuri-ish (it was originally supposed to be yuri, then got off course and ended up... evolving. I'm not even _sure_ what is is anymore.)

By the way, thanks to all the people who added me to their alerts list! You make me feel special.


	6. Essay

Roxas leaned back, staring at the plastered white ceiling of his apartment. He drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair and sighed, glancing down at the blank computer screen before sighing again and moving his eyes back to the ceiling.

"If this paper is giving you so much trouble, why don't you just do it later?" Axel asked hopefully. Roxas had been preoccupied by this stupid term paper for the better part of three hours, and Axel was starting to wonder why he was still here – though at this point, the options were either stay, stare longingly at Roxas, and be bored, or go home, miss Roxas, and still be bored.

Besides, the first option had the – albeit slim – possibility of Roxas giving up and actually paying attention to his boyfriend.

"It's due in a week," Roxas pointed out. "And I've hardly _started_."

"Most people do these things the night before," Axel countered. "And you have three pages written already."

"Three pages of _nothing_, though. What the hell can you say about the evolution of democracy in ancient Greece?" Roxas groaned and leaned so far back in his chair Axel was sure that he was going to fall backwards. "God, my brain is going to explode."

Axel sighed and got up from his spot lounging on the couch, stepping up behind Roxas and putting his hands on his shoulders. Ice-blue eyes looked up at him in question, and Axel, unable to resist, leaned down and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. "So _take a break," _he whispered, his breath fanning out across Roxas's face. "The paper isn't going anywhere."

"Mmmm," Roxas hummed vaguely, his mind shifting between intense awareness of the warm hand tracing patterns on his waist and the feeling of Axel's lips brushing his and a little voice that was screaming about how Axel was distracting him _again_.

The voice got stronger until, finally, Roxas reached down and grasped Axel's hand, pulling it away from where it had been about to worm up his shirt. "Axel," he warned.

"Roxas," Axel said, dragging out the 'a' in what, coming from anyone else, might have been a whine. "I've been good, I haven't molested you _all day_..."

"So be good for a little longer?" Roxas pleaded. "I _need_ to get this paper done." He said in a way that meant he had dug his heels in on this issue. Axel sighed and pulled away, missing the way the Roxas drooped a little when they were no longer touching. He glanced at the clock above the TV, which read '11:30 PM' in bright neon green. At this rate, not only was he not going to get any sleep tonight, he wasn't even going to get any sex out of the deal.

Giving up (for the moment), Axel went back to the couch and splayed himself out on it, picking up a random book from the coffee table and opening it just for something to do. At first he spent more time glancing at Roxas than actually reading, but the book was interesting enough to catch his attention. Interesting enough, in fact, that he didn't even notice Roxas had moved until the book was pulled from his hands and a pair of lips were pressed to his.

"Already... done with your paper?" Axel mumbled, the surprise of the kiss and the sudden (and welcome) change of mood throwing him for a loop.

"_Fuck_ the paper," Roxas growled, settling himself on the couch so that he was straddling Axel. "I can't concentrate now anyways."

"Hmm," Axel hummed, reaching up and tangling his hands in Roxas's hair. "Good to know that I'm an effective distraction." He pulled his boyfriend down for a searing kiss, and conversation effectively ended.

* * *

Axel missed class the next day. Roxas ended up doing most of his paper the night before.

Neither of them minded.

A/N: It's cheezy, it's stupid, I pulled an essay topic out of thin air, and it's slightly more explicit than my previous chapters. Very... very slightly.

Please, review. I need the cheering up right now.


End file.
